


[Stickers] LEXX стикосы

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Lexx
Genre: Chibi, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Stickers, Telegram stickers, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Стикеры для Telegram с русскими надписями (10 шт)Telegram stickers with Russian text (10 pcs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Stickers] LEXX стикосы

[ Добавить стикеры | Add stickers](https://t.me/addstickers/LEXXstikosikiRetro)


End file.
